<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wake up call by yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331788">wake up call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway'>yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Schmoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny comes home one night. He learns a thing or two with the help of his favorite chocolate bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wake up call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi yes! thank you to the tumblr anon who brought up something about bennys milky way! now im writing this. oh golly. </p>
<p>love these dummies. &lt;3 kudos, comments, and whatever are my lifeblood!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He flopped on the couch. </p>
<p>Benjamin, for all he knew, was tired. Usnavi eyed him from the kitchen worrily as he uttered not a peep, curling up against the throw pillows beginning to fall asleep. He heard the sound of a drawer swooshing open and a familiar wrapper being delicately taken apart, before Usnavi sat next to him quietly and softly. </p>
<p>"Hey," he whispered. His hand brushed his back and Benny looked up at Usnavi, who currently watched him with tired eyes. "We should get cleaned up."</p>
<p>Sighing, Benny sat up, groggy and somewhat miserable until Usnavi shoved the bar in his face. "I know it's not dinner, but here. It'll give ya some energy."</p>
<p>"So I'm getting old and Milky Ways are like power up mushrooms to me now, huh?"</p>
<p>"I guess you could say that. Now eat up, trooper."</p>
<p>He couldn't help but smile at Usnavi, taking a bite out of the bar and resting his head on his shoulder. They sat there, Benny relishing the bar and Usnavi occasionally raising his hand to let him bite. Milky Ways were extraordinary - while not neccesarily healthy, they were energy boosters. </p>
<p>"Maan," Benny drawled out. "Fuck Snickers. This shit's the absolute."</p>
<p>"It works on you like a charm," Usnavi commented. "You take a bite of it in the morning and you're all..." </p>
<p>Usnavi gestured wildly. Benny smiled at him. </p>
<p>"Maybe it's not the bar," Benny told him through a mouthful (Usnavi thought it was endearing). "Maybe it's because I enjoy seeing you. Y'know. In the morning."</p>
<p>"And have you been seeing me in the morning?"</p>
<p>At that statement, Benny bristled back guiltily. "If my boss wasn't so keen on starting me on the best clients in the morning, then you know I'd be with you more often," he said. "And I can take work hours off if you'd like."</p>
<p>Usnavi rubbed Benny's side, tugging him close and feeling Benny cuddle into his side. He thought of a way to compromise - a way to spend some time with Benny where they could get the best of both of their work hours and leisure time. </p>
<p>"Why don't you come here every night?"</p>
<p>His head perked up. "Whaddaya mean, like move in?"</p>
<p>"Well, I wasn't asking, but I'm not opposed to you moving in. Sonny's almost off to college and..." Usnavi squeezed his hand. "It does get kinda lonely."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>He giggled. "You sound really happy. And for real - if I let you stay here we can come back home every night and just chill if we both have work."</p>
<p>A moment passed while Benny considered the thought. "That works for me."</p>
<p>The Milky Way had one more bite left. "You can have it, if you want," Benny offered. "I'm kinda sleepy."</p>
<p>"You? Turning up a bar of this?" Usnavi poked his side. "I'd never thought I'd see the day. Oh, and tell your boss you need to take like three days off with me."</p>
<p>"Aww, thanks Navi."</p>
<p>"Love you too, Benny-bear."</p>
<p>They took a shower afterwards, Usnavi rubbing all the aches in Benny's muscles away as they sat under the warm water. Benny took time on Usnavi, scrubbing his head with his hands and lightly running his hand through his hair - to the point where Usnavi almost fell asleep in the shower. Turns out both of them were dead tired. </p>
<p>When they got in bed with their boxers on, Benny leaned over and gave him a small kiss. "I hope you know I love you, babe."</p>
<p>"Mnffnnfh." Usnavi muttered out some affirmation noise, already tired and ready to snooze. Benny texted his boss about fixing his busy schedule to coordinate with Usnavi's work days, taking the weekend off and easing up on the morning runs. He heard Usnavi say something muffled by the pillow and he looked up from his phone, ultimately placing it down. </p>
<p>"Can you spoon me?"</p>
<p>Benny smiled. "'Course, Milky Way."</p>
<p>As Benny wrapped his arms around him, Usnavi smirked. "Cute petname, by the way. I like it."</p>
<p>"I like it too. Now go to sleep before I eat you."</p>
<p>"Ooh, Benny's gonna eat me! I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover!"</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>As they dozed off with restful smiles, Benny's dreams were filled of mornings to come spent with Usnavi. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao thanks for reading. i might write another chapter because this idea is really cute lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>